The Geo Team Movie 4/Transcript
This is the transcript of the 2018 film, The Geo Team Movie 4. Part 1: Opening (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Glass Ball Productions logo) (Shows 2BIG3k Animation logo) (Shows C.E. Animation Studios logo) (Shows the Geo Team in a movie theater) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents Text: in association with C.E. ANIMATION STUDIOS Text: a 2BIG3K/GLASS BALL production Text: a film by STEVE SAMANO and ROBERT MIKE SLAVE (Darwin and Gumball are shown walking through the theatre) Darwin Watterson: 'Scuse me, pardon me, sorry. (Darwin sat down on his seat while Gumball is sitting between Darwin and Geo Guy) Gumball Watterson: So, what are we watching again? Geo Guy: Well, we're about to watch our fourth feature-length adventure, which was the next full-length adventure ever. Darwin Watterson: So, what is it? Geo Guy: Well, I'll give you... (shows his arm with 1 finger sticking up) not one... (shows his arm with 2 fingers sticking up) not two... (shows his arm with 3 fingers sticking up) but three hints. Here's the first hint, The Geo Team and I are starring in our next feature-length adventure. Second hint, it is the fourth film of The Geo Team Movie franchise. And the third hint, the film is based on our TV series, The Geo Team. Darwin Watterson: So, you and your team, will be starring in a film called... (voice echoes) The Geo Team Movie 4! Am I correct? Geo Guy: Yep, that's right! The film IS called... (voice echoes again) The Geo Team Movie 4! Gumball Watterson: Oh. I never knew you even had a first movie with a lot of sequels. Geo Guy: Well, you're about to now. (The curtains open to show a "Feature Presentation" card which fades to black) (Fades to the blue sky background, and pauses for 2 seconds) (Shows The Geo Team Movie logo, fading in and pauses for 3 seconds) Chorus: The Geo Team Movie... (Steven Universe pops from the bottom of the screen, putting a large "4" to the right of The Geo Team Movie logo to form the film's logo) Steven Universe: 4! On the big screen... (The camera flies through the '4' and pans down to Geoville) Text: starring GEO G. Text: TOM KENNY Text: DAN CASTELLANETA Text: EVAN SABARA Text: TARA STRONG (Shows Geo Guy walking to Geo Market) Text: DAKOTA FANNING Text: TREY PARKER (Shows Geoville City Hall) Text: KEITH FERGUSON Text: STEVE CARREL Text: CATHY CAVADINI Text: JEREMY CARPENTER Text: GREY DeLISLE (Shows Geoville Middle School from the episode "The Fun Begins") Text: YEARDLEY SMITH Text: JULIE KAVNER (Shows the footage of the Wattersons' minivan driving to Geoville) Text: NANCY CARTWRIGHT Anais Watterson: (off-screen) Are we there yet? Text: PIERRE COFFIN Richard Watterson: (off-screen) We'll get there when we get there, I assure you. Text: with CHRIS RENAUD (Shows the "Welcome to Geoville" sign) Text: and DANIELLE JUDOVITS (The Wattersons' minivan drove past the sign and entered Geoville) (Cuts to Mugman and Teanna outside the Geoville Town Hall) Text: with special guest appearances by JACOB HOPKINS as GUMBALL WATTERSON Mugman: Teanna! We arrived with the airport at Geoville. Text: TERRELL RANSOM JR. as DARWIN WATTERSON Teanna: It's beautiful, Mugman. That was a looooooooooooooong trip. Mugman: Yeah! I know. Text: KYLA RAE KOWALEWSKI as ANAIS WATTERSON Mugman: Hey! I have a GREAT idea! Let's go visit the Geo Team. They live in... (voice echoes; camera pans out to show Geoville) Geoville! And we all know that Geoville is the most BEAUTIFUL place in the... (The camera pans out to show the CGI-animated Earth as Mugman's voice echoes again) Mugman: Whole... wide... WOOOORLD!! Text: TERESA CALLAGHER as NICOLE WATTERSON (The camera pans back down to Mugman and Teanna) Teanna: That... is... a FANTASTIC idea, Mugman! Let's go. Text: DAN RUSSEL as RICHARD WATTERSON (Shows Mugman and Teanna walking through Geoville) Text: ZACH CALLISON as STEVEN UNIVERSE Text: KODI SMIT-McPHEE as NORMAN BABCOCK Teanna: (happy) Wow, Mugman! What you said about Geoville is true! It IS the most beautiful place in the (voice echoes) whole wide world! Text: JACOB LENARD as MUGMAN Mugman: I told you, Teanna. Text: and SAM DaCOSTA as TEANNA Teanna: I'm so excited. (Shows the Wattersons' minivan which is parked outside the Wattersons' new house. Suddenly, Gumball flies out of the minivan) Text: music by HANS ZIMMER, JOHN POWELL Text: editing by CALEB ELBOURN Text: production designer GABRIEL GARCIA (Shows the Geo Team sitting on their couch, watching television as Geo Guy changed the channel of the television) (Shows the rest of the opening credits on the television screen) Text: executive producers AUDEL LAROQUE, TERRY WARD Text: produced by GABRIEL GARCIA Text: based on the characters created by GABRIEL GARCIA (Zooms in the television screen as the screen fades to white, pauses for 1 second, and fades to the CGI-animated Earth on the outer space background) Text: story by CALEB ELBOURN, ADAM KATZ, TAYLOR GRODIN, GABRIEL GARCIA Text: screenplay by ETHANA PETERS, CAMERON MURPHY Text: co-directed by ROBERT MIKE SLAVE Text: directed by STEVE SAMONO (Shows a satellite flying towards the screen which makes the translation to Dick Grayson who is very bored) Dick: (yawns) I'm bored! Bored.com. Bored.com/yawn. (hears a faint scream) What the hell is that?! (Gumball crashes into Dick's room) Part 2: A New Gang Gumball: Greetings, um... (stares at Dick Grayson) uh, boy! Who are you? Dick: Uh- Surely, you must know who I am. Gumball: (shrugs) No, not really. Dick: Screw you! Oh, okay. So, let's start this greeting over. Hi! I'm Richard John Grayson, but you can call me Dick Grayson. I live in Gotham City. Gumball: Nice to meet you, Dick. Dick: And you are? Gumball: Oh, I'm Gumball Watterson from Elmore. Dick: Nice to see you, Gumball. Um... (stares at Gumball) Uh, you look like a rodent. Gumball: (confused) Dick, what are you talking about? Cats aren't rodents, they're felines! Wait, isn't a feline the same thing as a cat? Ah! (serious) Of course it is. (Cuts to Geo Guy cooking pancakes while Green Bob sitting on a chair) Green Bob: What's cooking, Geo Guy? Geo Guy: I'm cooking pancakes, Green Bob. (hears a knock on the door) Hmm. I wonder who that could be. (Geo Guy opens the door to see Dick and Gumball) Geo Guy: Ah! It's our fellow member of our team, Dick Grayson. (pans to Gumball) But who's this rodent and/or feline thing? Dick: Geo Guy, Green Bob, meet my new playmate, Gumball Watterson. Gumball: Hi, Geo Guy! Hi, Green Bob! Both (Geo Guy and Green Bob): Hi, Gumball! Geo Guy: So, anything else we should know about your new playmate, Dick? Dick: Yes, he's from Elmore. Geo Guy: (excited) I can't wait. I'm so excited. Excited.com. Excited.com/joyful. (confused while hearing a whistle) (Cuts to Norman Babcock) Norman Babcock: Hello! Geo Guy: Norman, where were you? Norman: I was at McDonald's, eating a Happy Meal. Geo Guy: Wow! Green Bob: That's amazing! Norman: (frightened) What's amazing? Where is it?! Aah!! "Amazing"! It's coming to get me! AAAAAAAAH!!! I can only see dead people! (Norman runs away while screaming, off-screen) Green Bob: (confused) It's just a compliment, Norman. (excited) We're excited that Dick has a new playmate! (Cuts to Geo Guy playing a video game along with Dick) Dick: Geo Guy, what are you playing? Geo Guy: I'm playing Super Ultimate Supper Dash, Dick. Dick: Super Ultimate Supper Dash? Geo Guy: Yep, I wonder if Super Ultimate Supper Dash 2 will be released. Dick: Don't worry, Geo Guy. It WILL. (Mugman and Teanna appear out of nowhere) Mugman: Greetings... (stares at Geo Guy) Ugh... boy? Who are you? Geo Guy: My name is George GoGo Conner, but you can call me Geo Guy. Mugman: Nice to see you, Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Nice to see you too. And you are.... Mugman: I'm Mugman, (points to Teanna) and this is my older sister, Teanna. Teanna: Hello, Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Hi, Mugman and Teanna! Come on in! (Mugman and Teanna comes inside the Geo Team House, and Geo Guy takes Mugman and Teanna to the fun room) (Mugman's stomach is growling) Mugman: Teanna, are you getting hungry? Teanna: Yeah! How'd you know? Mugman: I could hear your stomach growling. For a second I thought it was some scary monster coming to eat us. (Mugman and Teanna laughing) Teanna: That's funny! Couldn't have been my stomach growling though... Mugman: It couldn't. Teanna: (poking stomach) I had its vocal chords removed before the trip. Mugman: Well, I coud've sworn that I heard-- (Her stomach was growling) Teanna: Mugman, I heard it! I heard growling! Mugman: No, that time it was MY stomach. There's got to be something around here to eat. (Picks berry, puts in mouth) What type of berries is this, Geo Guy? Geo Guy: Well, these are Yoyleberries. If you ate all of that, you will turn into metal, and you'll have enough energy to run around the whole world. (Mugman gasps) Mugman: Teanna! (holding the Yoyleberries) I found some berries we can eat. (Mugman and Teanna ate Yoyleberries and turned into metal) Mugman: It happens when you ate Yoyleberries. But side effects does include of turning into Yoyle metal, which means you cannot eat them again! Teanna: Thanks for the warning, Mugman. (Mugman and Teanna started getting hyper, and start laughing as they run all over the world, but Geo Guy throws a giant travel card away as Mugman and Teanna are still laughing) Dick: Ahh! When is the sugar gonna wear off? (Mugman and Teanna fell down front) Part 3: Camp Geo Geo Guy: So, where are you from? Goikyland? Yoyleland? Florida? Los Angeles? Goiky City? Miami? Geoville? Or what? Mugman: (gets up along with Teanna) We're from the town of Wedgwood. Geo Guy: Wedgwood? Hmm... sounds interesting.. (A ding dong sound effect is heard) Geo Guy: Ooh! I hope it's a pizza! (hears a fall scream and gets shocked) What the hell was that? (Steven Universe crashes in the living room) Geo Guy: Oh crap, not another crash! Dick: Geo Guy, look! A kid fell from the sky! Steven Universe: (gets up) Greetings, um... (stares at Geo Guy) uh, white kid? Who are you? Geo Guy: Uh- Surely, you must know who I am! Steven Universe: No, not really. Geo Guy: Okay, so let's start this greeting over! Hi, I'm George GoGo Conner, but you can call me Geo Guy. I'm the leader of The Geo Team! Steven Universe: Nice to see you, Geo Guy! Geo Guy: Nice to see you too, and you are.... Steven Universe: I'm Steven Quartz Universe, I'm the only male member of The Crystal Gems. I live in Beach City. Geo Guy: Beach City, eh? A city with a lot of beaches? Can you call that "The City of Beaches"? Steven Universe: No! Beach City is not a city with a lot of beaches! Geo Guy: So what IS it then? Steven Universe: (shrugs) Not sure. Green Bob: (holding a box of sleeping bags) Well then, who's ready to go camping? I got the sleeping bags. Geo Guy: (hold a box of wooden matches) I got the matches! Steven Universe: (holds a bag of marshmallows) I got the marshmallows! Marshmallows in bag: Yay! We can't breathe! Dick Grayson: And I got the RV. Geo Guy: Woah! Where on earth did you get that!?! Dick Grayson: I got it from the Autoshop. Geo Guy: All right, Geo Team! Let's go camping! (The Geo Team gets in the RV along with Gumball, Darwin, Mugman, Teanna and Steven) (Cuts to The Geo Team, along with Gumball, Darwin, Mugman, Teanna and Steven, inside the RV) Geo Guy: (realizes that a letter appeared out of nowhere) Oh, a letter! (reads the letter) Dear Geo Guy, you and your team, The Geo Team, are invited to guest star in Battle for Dream Island. (puts the letter on the RV's table and talks to Mugman) Mugman, can you believe it? Mugman: Believe what? An invitation for us to guest star for Battle for Dream Island from that Weird Speaker Box? Geo Guy: Yes, we are invited to guest star in Battle for Dream Island! Oh, and don't call Announcer (shows an illustration of a Weird Speaker Box) a Weird Speaker Box. Part 4: Dream Island's Geo Team (Cuts to The Geo Team RV at Dream Island) Geo Guy: Oh yeah! Just in time! We made it to (voice echoes) Dream Island!! Announcer: Hello, I'm Announcer the Speaker Box! As you can see, I am a speaker box. Welcome to Battle for Dream Island. By the way, you can call me Announcer, but don't call me a Weird Speaker Box. Geo Guy: Nice to meet you, Announcer, i'm George GoGo Conner, but you can call me Geo Guy. I am the king of 123 Geo's World, and I live in (shows the map of Geoville to Announcer) 123 Geo's World, Geoville, Geo County, Pennsylvania. Announcer: Hey, Geo Guy. Have you ever watch BFDI before? Geo Guy: Well, i'm a Firey fan, after all. I can't wait to see Firey in BFDI. Announcer: Okay, Geo Guy. I'll call the contestants. (calling all BFDI contestants) Blocky, come here. You too, Bomby, the guy that was not to be confused with Bomb from Inanimate Insanity. Book and Bubble, and you Coiny, which you were like a penny. Come here, David the Stickfigure, Donut, which you're a donut with cherry filling. Dora the Explorer, the main character of Nickelodeon's TV show of the same name, and Eraser, come over here. You too, Firey, the guy with a flame as your body, and your soul on fire. The rest of you, Flower, Fries, and Gelatin, who was a lime-flavored gelatin, come here, and bring Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Leafy, Match, Needle, and Nickel, too. Yes you, come here, Nickel, the contestant of Inanimate Insanity. The other rest of you, Pen and Pencil, along with Pin, Puffball, Rocky, Ruby, Snowball, and Spongy too. Come here, Spongy, the fattest stinkiest sponge that cleans everything. And the final 4 contestants, Teardrop, Tennis Ball, Woody, who was a square plank of wood, and Yellow Face, come here. (All BFDI contestants come to Announcer) We have new visitors, which were the special guests of the show, Geo Guy, and his team that takes care of the city in Pennsylvania, which was known as Geoville, the Geo Team. Geo Guy: By the way, Puffy's gonna lose to Firey. (Puffball grows in front of Geo Guy, angry) Puffball: Don't call me Puffy, (neutral) but I'm not going to slap you, (happy) 1, because I'm nice, and 2, (jealous) because I don't have any arms! Or legs. Geo Guy: (jealous) Uh, yeah. You're limbless. Puffball: Whatever. Little Guy: (in AT&T Mike's voice) Wow! Announcer, you just sounded like me. Announcer: I know, right. Little Guy: (in AT&T Mike's voice) Yeah, we thought so too. (in normal voice) Anyways, we're here to talk about that your show, the universe of the BFDI, is sharing Greeny Phatom's universe and the real world's universe. Announcer: Oh, is that so? Little Guy: Yes. Yes it is. Announcer: So, Geo Guy, I just wanted to tell you that the creators of BFDI, Michael and Cary Huang, were cancelling BFDI, due to some technical and biological difficulties, budget cuts and shortage, and education problems. Geo Guy: What about it? Announcer: They said that they had to finish high school before returning to work on BFDI. Geo Guy: Hmmmmm, interesti-...! Wait! What? (a black hole appears) Oh no! (The Geo Team gets sucked into a black hole along with the whole BFDI universe as they scream) Part 5: What A Nightmare! (Cuts to Geo Guy waking up in his bedroom) Geo Guy: (screaming) BFDI WAS CANCELLED DUE TO EDUCATION PROBLEMS!?!?!?!?! (Liz Conner comes inside Geo Guy's bedroom) Liz Conner: (talks to Geo Guy) What's wrong, George? Geo Guy: (sad) I had a nightmare about BFDI getting cancelled. And then a black hole appears, sucking up the entire BFDI universe. Liz Conner: (hugs Geo Guy) There now, sweetie. Everything's going to be all right. Say, why don't you come and sleep with me and your dad at our bedroom tonight. Geo Guy: Well, okay. (Liz Conner and Geo Guy went out of Geo Guy's bedroom and into Geo Guy's parents's bedroom) Part 6: Geo Guy's 2nd Nightmare (Cuts to Geo Guy sleeping with his mom and dad on their bedroom) (Fades to Geo Guy sleeping in his parents' bedroom as the chimes sound effect was heard) Geo Guy: (waking up and realizes that this parents are gone) Huh? Mom? Dad? Where are my parents? Mysterious voice: Follow me, I'll help you find your parents! Geo Guy: Okay. (Geo Guy follows the mysterious voice until it goes to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) Geo Guy: Huh? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? (neutral) I've never been in this place before, (happy) but Freddy sells great pizza! (Cuts to Geo Guy working at the Office of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a security guard) Geo Guy: Let's check the camera! (checks the camera) Hmm... nothing. (closes the camera and sees Bonnie jumpscaring him) AHA! Bonnie! I've heard that my parents are in this restaurant. Bonnie: Oh. Your parents, George? Geo Guy: Yes. Bonnie: They're in the Parts/Services room. Geo Guy: OK. (Geo Guy goes to the Parts/Services room) Geo Guy: AHA! Here it is! (opens the door and realizes that his parents are stuffed in Freddy Fazbear suits) My parents. They're stuffed in Freddy Fazbear suits! What kind of man would do this? Bonnie: I DID! YOU'RE NEXT! (grabs Geo Guy and a Bonnie suit) Geo Guy: NO! Wait! NO NO NO NO NO NO! NO!!!!! (Bonnie stuffs Geo Guy in the Bonnie suit) (Cuts to Geo Guy waking up in his parents' bedroom) Geo Guy: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Liz Conner: What's wrong? Something scared you? Geo Guy: (sad) Well, Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie stuffed me, you, and my dad in costume suits. Liz Conner: I'm sorry, you must be worried. Here, i'll tell you what, get a glass of water, drink it, and come back to bed. Okay? Geo Guy: Okay. (Geo Guy went downstairs into the kitchen, get a glass of water, drank it, and went back upstairs to his parents' bedroom) (Cuts to the front exterior view of the Conner's house at night) Part 7: Another Nightmare! (Pans back to Geo Guy and his parents sleeping in their bedroom) (Dream transition to Geo Guy in what used to be Geoville) Geo Guy: Where am I? What is this place? (Geo Guy goes to a sign that reads "Welcome to No More Fun, Inc. Founded by Gree Guy") Geo Guy: (reads the sign) Welcome to No More Fun, Inc.? Founded by Gree Guy? Oh no! Geoville has been renamed into No More Fun, Inc.! (an eraser erases Geo Guy) AH!!!! (Cuts back to Geo Guy waking up in his parents' bedroom) Geo Guy: (screaming) Oh no, not another nightmare! Liz Conner: What's the matter with you, George? Geo Guy: (sad) I kept having nightmares, and it makes me insane. Tom Conner: Sheesh! Why would you keep having nightmares? It makes me sick. All right, let's go to sleep. Part 8: WHAT KIND OF MAN WOULD PUT NIGHTMARES IN MY HEAD? (Liz, Tom, and Geo Guy keep on sleeping in their bedroom) (Dream transition to Geo Guy talking to a squirrel) Geo Guy: Hey, Mr. Squirrel! I keep having nightmares, and it makes me insane! First, I had a nightmare about BFDI getting cancelled. Then, I had a nightmare about Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie stuffing me and my parents in costume suits. And then, I had a nightmare about Geoville being renamed into No More Fun, Inc.! WHAT KIND OF MAN WOULD PUT NIGHTMARES IN MY HEAD? Mr. Squirrel: The man who did it is.. is.... LIAM!! Geo Guy: (shouting) LIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!! (Cuts back to Geo Guy waking up in his parents' bedroom) Liz Conner: What's the matter with you, George? Geo Guy: I finally know who would put nightmares in my head! It was a man named.... Liam! Tom Conner: What does a man named Liam do? Geo Guy: Liam puts nightmares in my head for an unknown reason! Tom Conner: (angry) That's it! I'm calling 911 on that guy who puts nightmares on your head. (calling the police on his smartphone) Hello, police. A man named Liam puts nightmares in my son Geo Guy's head. Can you please arrest him immediately? Thank you. (hangs up his smartphone) (Cuts to Liam's house with the police cars in Liam's front yard) (The S.W.A.T. team came into Liam's house and wrestled Liam) (One of the police officers arrested Liam) Police officer: Liam, you're under arrest for putting nightmares into people's heads. Now you will go to jail for a very long time. Liam: Okay! I admit it, officer. Gree Guy gave me a mission to put nightmares into people's heads, so that his team, The Gree Team, can take over the world! Police officer: Did you say The Gree Team? Liam: Yes! Police officer: Oh my god! How dare you help the Gree Team! That's it! Now you and The Gree Team will go to jail for a very long time. (Screen wipes to Liam inside a jail cell at Tromson Jail) Liam: (crying)' It's not FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR! '(shouting)' Curse you, Geo Guy!' Part 9: First Problem Solved (Cuts to The Geo Team House at day) Text: THE NEXT DAY... Narrator: The next day... (Cuts to Geo Guy and Green Bob in the living room) Geo Guy: I've solved my problem, which is the first problem of The Geo Team. 3 problems to go! (confused) Wait! Gree Guy gave Liam a mission to put nightmares into people's heads, so that his team, The Gree Team, can take over the world? OH SHIT! Green Bob: Oh look, Geo Guy! Geo Guy: The Shining? Green Bob: NO! Next to The Shining! Geo Guy: WOW! Super Ultimate Supper Dash 2? I can't believe it's finally released! Part 10: Let's Make a Game! Geo Guy: The second problem is that we need to make a game. (A ding dong is heard and Geo Guy opens the door to see a mailman) Mailman: Did somebody say "make a game"? Geo Guy: Yep. Mailman: Then you'll get a copy of the perfect game making program; Brickteam Fusion 2.5! (gives Geo Guy a copy of Brickteam Fusion 2.5) Have a nice day! (closes the door) Geo Guy: Brickteam Fusion 2.5? Sounds perfect. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts